dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Han Solo vs Star Lord
Han Solo vs Star Lord is a DBX od MR.T100 Description Season 1 Episode 10! Star Wars vs. Marvel! These two space captains thought bounty hunting would be the end of it. But it's really not... when they are facing off in a battle to the death! Who will prevail? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight! As a burly green alien threw a man out of the bar, through the window, a shady-looking smuggler sneaked in through the back door. Covering his mouth with his collar, he whips his eyes from side. Buff, gritty looking bartenders shoot him a look before returning to their work, and the man was able to surpass them. He sat down, next to an equally mysterious compadre. His friend was sipping a drink, looking as if he didn't notice the person straight across him. Han: You got the money? The man turned his head, his piercing yellow eyes glaring into Han's soul. He placed his drink down carefully, swallowing his previous sip. He stroked his beard, thinking carefully prior to giving an answer. ???: Steady, Solo. I will give you the units once you get me Star-Lord. Dead or alive. Han looked left and right to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation, and his hand was resting on his blaster, just in case. But everyone was yakking on and on, not even paying attention to the pair in the corner. Han: And you know I will. So just hand over the money. The alien chuckles softly. Taking another sip of his drink, he studies Han once more, his eyes narrowed. Han Solo felt a small drop of sweat form on his forehead, but he dismissed it and glared back. ???: Yes, yes. That what they all say. Listen, I have sources. Sources you cannot even comprehend. And they would make you a very rich man. Very rich indeed. Han let his blaster go and placed his hand on the dirty table, gazing straight into the man's eyes. The alien seemed nervous, taking nervous looks at the floor, the roof, and other customers as Han stared. Han: I will bring back the Ravager. And he won't even see it coming. The man smirked, pushing his chair back as he stood up. He slammed his money on the table, next to his unfinished drink. He left the bar, only stopping next to Han's ear to tell him something: ???: You screw up on this one, you're gonna kick the bucket. In a big way. Han, shortly after his client left, crashed through the window and boarded the Millenium Falcon. Revving up the ship, he had only one thought it mind. Kill the Star-Lord. Meanwhile... Planet: Orgarlo, Sector: 23457, Galaxy: Pyroneon '' Star-Lord, AKA Peter Jason Quill, activates his helmet. The hi-tech device forms all around his face as the lenses click on, giving him readings about the place. It's dark, only one moon shining above. Stars are scattered throughout the sky, littering the black-as-Alien-X night like sprinkles on a cupcake. Peter trudges along, groaning about the mud entrusting his boots. Jumping over some turd, he reaches for his Walkman, grabbing his headphones and slowly slipping them on. As Peter kicked around some mud and murky water, he couldn't here a ship landing behind him. As he dances around, a laser flies through the air and clips his helmet. Star-Lord turns around, seeing Han Solo standing forty feet away from him, his boots covered with mud, his shirt flecked with small drops of water. Star-Lord holds his arms in the air, turning off the Walkman. Han: Why hello, douche. Star-Lord slowly advances upon Han, appearing harmless. Peter: Uh, hey! I mean, please put the gun down, I don't want a fight, y'know? Han Solo pretends to place the blaster back on his belt, Quill flips up one of his quad blasters, and the two shoot at the same time, a small explosion happening in midair, smoke clouding both of their vision. Star-Lord's helmet cleared up the crud, and the two scoundrels were staring at each other. Peter: (While taking off the helmet) Everybody's trying to kill me now. Guess I'm the new Iron Man. '''HERE WE GO!' The two''' scoundrels were motionless, staring at each other as they both waited to fire. The screen goes into slo-mo as Peter and Han backflip, firing shots at the same time. The two beams clash, creating a huge flash of light, momentarily blinding both of them. Han: You'll pay for that! Peter: Promises, promises. The two were both on the ground, and they stumbled up, racing for each other. They both stuffed their blasters in their respective containers, and the leapt into the air, water flecks flying into the air, rocks being thrown backwards. Their fists were stretched backwards, ready for a super punch. The two bounty hunters fists met, making them both yell in pain as they flew back. Peter: Y'know what, 1980s? I'm done with this stuff! Han: What the hell... Peter threw down a gravity mine, pulling Han towards it and trapping him. As Han tried to escape, Star-Lord took his chance and ran back to the Milano, hopping over large stones and leaping over puddles. He raced inside, almost falling into the cockpit and starting up the ship. Peter: Good riddance! As he flew into the sky in an uncertain hover, he gasped and shook his head. A much bigger ship was in front of him, the Millenium Falcon. Solo smirked in the cockpit, and Peter narrowed his eyes. Peter: Son of a! He has his own ship too? That price of turd... Peter whipped his ship around and went full speed ahead, a streak of fog following the rear of his ship. Han rolled his eyes, muttering, Coward. He followed Peter close behind, threatening him. Peter kept his pace, and Han Solo began to get bored with the "game". He amped up his speed, zipping past the Milano in a second. Peter stared at him, his face sunken. Peter: Can't I get one freakin' second of a head start? Han: Head starts don't exist, only head OFFS. At those words, Han instantly began firing. Beams slammed into the wings again and again, wearing them down each time. Peter felt himself falter before revving up the weaponry, firing as hard as the ship could take. Two tandem blasts slammed into the Millenium Falcon, doing minimal damage. Han: Gonna have to do much more than that, kiddo. Why don't ya just surrender? Peter: Err, look over there! Peter pointed into the sky, where nothing particularly interesting was happening. Han Solo closed his eyes and shook his head, letting out a groan of disgust. Han: You thought I'd fall for that damn trickery? When Han realized Peter had taken the opportunity and had ran away. Han turned his ship around and around, but his adversary was nowhere to be seen. As Han looked around, however, he noticed a large mountain, rocky and basically devoid of grass. Han: Slimy little rat... As Han flew around the mountain, four blasts met his vision, making him duck as the intense light flooded his eyes. When he was able to regain sight, he saw Peter was still there, thankfully. Peter: Take this! '''BLEEEM! He let one, continuous thick blast rip from the Milano. While Han was looking for him, he had merged three pieces of weaponry to make it. Han met it with ten blasts from the Millenium, and the two met. KRAKAKOOM! The two pilots gasped as a huge explosion engulfed the mountain, smoke clouding their eyes as their ships flew back towards the ground because of the shockwave caused by the clash of weapons. Part 2: On Even Ground The two heroes were on the ground, fifty feet away from each other. Han Solo's jeans were ripped, and his shirt had a huge tear on the chest. His mouth was bleeding, and his face had many a bruise. He stumbled up, using a shaking hand to slip out his explosives and his blaster. Meanwhile, Star-Lord's Ravager jacket had kept most of his body protected, but his cheek had an oozing red cut, and his hair had an unusual parting, signaling a cut on his scalp. His Ravager jacket couldn't take much more, either, the back ripped and the elbow all but torn off. He stumbled up, blinking repeatedly as he picked up his quad blasters, his element gun still buckled safely into his belt. Han Solo, watching as his enemy regained his bearings, could not allow Peter to take another move. He whispered, fire in the hole, ''and flung his explosive at Star-Lord, the bomb flashing as Star-Lord ducked for cover under a large piece of shrapnel. The bomb went off. '''BABOOM!' The shrapnel was shattered into pieces, and Quill was face-down on the muddy ground. He turned his face around, reaching for his quad blasters. But Han Solo was there, and kicked away his weapons. Han: Not so powerful without your toys, huh? Peter: Not so sure about that, ya big turd blossom. Peter leapt up instantly, and the two were locked into combat. They exchanged punches, and even a kick or two. Han Solo landed a solid punch on the nose, and a cracking noise echoed throughout. Peter shook his head, white dots clouding his vision, and retaliates with a right hook, Han Solo's head flying back. Han grabbed his cheek, his bones pulsing with pain, and threw a left hook at Quill. Star-Lord grabbed the fist, flipping Han Solo over. Han: You're gonna pay for that! Peter: Am I, though? Peter walked away, leaving Han on the ground. Han yelled at him, grabbing his DK-44 and letting a huge beam rip. Peter shrieked in pain and fell over, quickly putting on his helmet again to avoid the spike right in front of him. Han ran towards him, placing his foot on his back and his blaster pointed at his skull. Peter turns his head to look at his assailant, a small amount of fear seeping through his mind's defenses. Han: Any last words, Star-Prince? An epiphany popped into Peter's mind, and he started up his Walkman, turning on Hooked on A Feeling. (Cue: Hooked on a Feeling: 00:40) Peter: Yeah. Dirt! Han: What the hell? Peter rolled out of Han Solo's grip, pushing himself up and stretching. He revved up his element gun, blasting out an electric current. ZAP! Han was on the ground instantly, spasms ripping through his being. Peter was sitting on the ground, laughing hysterically at Han as the bounty hunter shook and shook. He turned around, looking for any signs of help, but that was the wrong move. Han was at his neck, lifting him up and choking him. Peter struggled under his grip, dropping his element gun. Han: You're done. And thst bounty will make me rich as hell. Peter: Wouldn't count on it, dick. Peter kicked Han in the chest with two legs, throwing Han tens of meters away. Han stumbled up, bruised and bleeding, his fists raised for another fight. Star-Lord reached for his element gun, choosing his earth option. Han: I... gah... could do this...orgh... all day. Peter: Too bad it's night. Star-Lord let 'er rip, the dirt engulfing Star-Lord as a crack rang through the air. Han was an emotionless stone statue, locked in his fists-raised-up position. A small breath came through. Star-Lord raced for the statue and kicked it with all his might, breaking it apart. DBX Conclusion And The Winner is: Star Lord! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Disney themed DBX fight Category:Star Wars vs Marvel themed battles Category:Sci-Fi themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights